The Treaty of Camelot
by Embrasia
Summary: When Morgana is saved from Sarrum albion gets a second chance. Can good prevail over evil this time or is the pull of destiny too strong? Morgana/Alvarr, Arthur/Gwen, Kara/Mordred/Enya :) cowritten with DarylDixon'sLover
1. The Treaty of Camelot

The Treaty of Camelot

The young druid woman was sitting on a low stone bench sharpening one of her many dagger, the sound of the whetstone soothing her chaotic thoughts. A chilly breeze lifted the dozens of pale dark red braids holding her hair back, causing them to dance merrily around her lovely but serious face. Rather than shivering in the brisk air, the stern young woman merely smiled softly, her green eyes crinkling at the corners. The less comfortable the world around you was, the harder you became. She relished it. Lived for it. She was only twenty years old. But she was every bit as hard and sharp as the dagger in her hands.

"Enya? Enya I know you're out here. Where are you?" Her beloved uncle's voice called out and her face split in a rare, genuine smile.

"Coming," she called out and placed her dagger back into the holster on her side. She made her way back to the camp.

As Enya hurried down the path and entered the camp, she took a moment to give thanks to the Goddess that her home was both beautiful and, more importantly, safe. Since Uther's death, the raids on their camps had ceased. Her people had tentatively started once again putting down roots. The ancient trees of Camelot's forests once again housed and sheltered the Druids. High in the strong branches of the oak trees, walkways and bridges connected the clan's dwellings. Built to blend into the woods, their homes wrapped around the strong branches while doing no harm to the sacred trees.

In the common area situated in the clearing, Enya spotted her friend Sefa sharpening a fan under Enmyria's sharp eyes. Alvarr's second-in-command was firm but kind with the young woman. She had been through so much. But despite her fragile appearance, Sefa was, at her core, strong. It would just take patience and kindness to bring that strength to the surface.

Enya had rescued a terrified Sefa from a band of King Sarrum's vile men, straying into Camelot to continue their quest to destroy all magic users. Enya still wondered if King Arthur knew about these raids. Goddess knew what would have happened had she not come across them while hunting a few months ago. Enya had made short work of the men and brought Sefa back home to their camp. As daughter of their previous Chieftain, Ruadan, Sefa had been protected and pampered for most of her life. The poor girl had no combat skills. A situation Enya and Enmyria had personally taken care of the moment Sefa had been declared physically fit. With Ruadan's passing, the mantle of leadership for their motley clan had fallen to her Uncle Alvarr.

It seemed that her clan existed for the sole purpose of saving Sarrum's victims and giving them a new home. Enya was proud of Alvarr and what he was building here. And grateful. Her Uncle had heard rumours a few months ago that Sarrum had captured the High Priestess Lady Morgana. He hadn't hesitated. Bringing a group of the clan's best fighters, including Enya, they had rescued the frightened Morgana and her poor dragon, Aithusa. They had been horribly tortured by King Sarrum and his men.

Enya could still remember her uncle carrying Morgana out of the pit as the battle had ended. Enya and Enmyria had whisked her away and tended to the most immediate of her injuries while Alvarr had returned to the battle. His eyes had been emotionless as he had systematically slaughtered every last man in Sarrum's hidden camp.

Morgana wouldn't talk about what had happened. Saying only that Aithusa's fires had saved both her life and her sanity during their ordeal. Once free, Aithusa had been sent to safety with the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah. Enya knew that Morgana still cried herself to sleep and woke up screaming more nights than not. But with love, Alvarr was helping her heal. Even without Morgana talking about it, Enya had a sick feeling that she knew exactly what the High Priestess had faced at the hands of Sarrum's men. The very concept of rape was anathema to their people. Enya's mother and two sisters had been victims of that crime as had Sefa's mother and aunt. None of them had been sorry to hear about Uther Pendragon's death; rather they had all seen it as an eye for an eye, Enya especially. She hated the former King and prayed to the Goddess that Uther was suffering in the lowest pit of the Underworld. That his passing brought him no peace. Uther had brought about his own doom, as well as poor Queen Ygraine's, by asking Nimueh for something that should never had been granted. Nature must always have a balance.

Uther's grief and rage had made the king go mad. He had begun a genocidal campaign to wipe her people from the lands. So many deaths over the years. She and Alvarr were the last remaining members of their family. Lady Morgana's mother, the late High Priestess Lady Vivienne. The entire Muir family. Even poor Edwin. Sefa had lost her entire family. Enmyria's parents, grandparents and siblings and husband had all been lost in the years following Ygraine's death.

Years ago, when Enya had been just a little girl, before Alvarr had joined this clan, he had tried to right the wrongs. Tried the recover what their people had lost. But even her strong Uncle had not been able to withstand Camelot's might. Enya was convinced that had she been old enough to fight, that day would have ended very differently.

Her people had held out hope for a hero. For years they whispered his name. Emrys. He was the golden one. The man that would end the years of terror. The prophesies and visions were all quite clear on the matter. But the truth had nearly broken the fragile spirit of the once proud Druids. It was no secret to the Druids that Emrys was going by the name Merlin. They had always known him. But he had betrayed them the minute he sided with Uther and stood aside and allowed their kind to be massacred. Enya had vowed to see that the warlock paid for his crimes. She didn't care what the elder's said. Their calls for patience had fallen on deaf ears.

"Enya!"

She started at her Uncle's voice. Shaking her head at herself for getting lost in her musings. Racing up the spiral ramp that lead to his home she burst into the house. "Yes, Uncle?"

Her Uncle stood by the window with a piece of parchment in his hand. At her entry, he turned to look at his niece with the deep green eyes they shared. "There you are, Enya. I've received important news. Please take a seat."

Enya narrowed her eyes and tried to discern what this could possibly be. The only clue was the parchment that her Uncle held in his large calloused hands. She could see that there was a red wax seal but not what symbol it bore. Saying nothing, she dropped into the indicated chair.

The light was behind her Uncle, obscuring his features but highlighting his dark blond hair and outlining his tall, broad-shouldered form. He was a fine Chieftain. Smart, charming, powerful, and cunning. Enya couldn't stop the smile that flitted across her face briefly as her brutally honest conscience snickered at her internal monologue. She was of course biased. Her uncle had raised her and she had a perhaps slightly inflated opinion of the man. She wasn't the only one. Her new Aunt Morgana agreed with her that the sun rose and set with this man.

Alvarr looked at her with a smile. "Camelot has lifted the ban on magic," he said calmly, but with undeniable excitement. He handed her the letter he had been reading. "A messenger arrived with that this morning. Arthur is sending them to every known Clan in the Kingdom. But our clan has been singled out for additional attention, it seems. Read for yourself of course, but look, he is sending an Envoy to us to answer any questions we have and to 'Encourage further communications in hopes of reconciling differences.'"

"Do we know who this envoy is?" Morgana asked as she left her bathing chamber and crossed over towards them. Her raven black curls were pulled into braids and she wore a simple but elegant dress in a light blue with a simple black corset over it, a far cry from the silks and furs she had worn when she had been Uther Pendragon's ward.

Enya's sigh indicated she had finished the letter. "It doesn't say." She said puzzled.

xXx

Their tree top homes were constructed as a means of protection for the Druid people but Enya found that being so close to the heavens made her feel more connected with nature. Many a night when her uncle was off on a quest she discovered the only way she could find sleep amidst her worrying was by the song of the birds and the chirp of the chipmunks, the pleasant and calming aroma of fresh spring buds. Tonight was no different. Enya lay awake in her cozy bed watching the shadows race around the walls each time a squirrel ran passed her window in the moonlight. This time she worried not just for her Uncle Alvarr but for everyone. _What will this treaty mean for us? Is it truly the freedom we have a Goddess given right to or is it just another ruse orchestrated by the Pendragons? King Uther had constructed many a treaty over the years as a Trojan horse to get us Druids to reveal the location of our clans. The moment we did he would dispatch soldiers to cut us down like harvest wheat, not caring if their swords fell upon man, woman, or child. Will his son be any different?_ Amidst the whirlpool of tragic thoughts of war and broken treaties a strange memory broke into her mind. She recalled the moment she built a stone fortress around her heart: the very day love died…


	2. The Day Love Died

_Four Years Ago…_

The Day Love Died

It was that magical hour before dawn when the sky had lightened but the sun had not yet made an appearance over the horizon. This morning the mist had vanished leaving behind a clarity to the air that was usually found only after a heavy rain. An autumn pixie no bigger than a ladies finger danced from leaf to leaf of the mighty oak tree. The tiny winged woman painted the foliage a brilliant array of orange, gold, rouge, and brown with little more than the touch of her feet. She ran joyously about the tree top, spiraling down the branches like a winding staircase breathing beautiful colors along her journey. Not two steps behind her a tiny winged man, known as a frost sprite, festooned every leaf in a shimmering frost that dazzled the eyes like sparkling diamonds. The enchantingly beautiful fairy couple stilled themselves at the eerie sensation of human eyes upon them. They fled. Zipped through the air. Shimmering dust rained from their dragonfly like wings sloppily splashing splotches of color and hunks of ice upon the tree. They dipped into a crevice in the bark peaking curiously around the rough barrier.

"Who is this human who can see us?!" Questioned the leaf clad autumn sprite between hurried breaths.

"I don't know," The dazzling frost pixie whispered into her pointed angular ear. "Nature is only safe so long as mankind believes fairies are mythical. The goddess made it this way for a reason. If humans were to find out about sprites…"

The truth was just too horrible for the tiny man to finish. He knew his kind would be captured and harvested for their magic dust, and the seasons would not change without the fairies. The grain would not grow and the animals would not mate without the changing of the seasons. Nature had to have a balance or all was lost. The sprites knew not why this peculiar human could see into their hidden and sacred world. All they knew was that she was special and a voice deep within told them she was a friend.

Enya smiled thoughtfully at the tiny creatures peaking around the bark at her. As a child she thought it was a curse. She got teased by other children and reprimanded by adults who refused to believe her outlandish claims of seeing fairies changing the seasons. Everyone was certain the only one capable of such magnificent sight was the chosen one Emrys. It took her uncle Alvarr to convince her that she was neither cursed nor crazy but blessed; and he would fight for a world where she could walk without fear.

Enya bid farewell to her curious little companions. They had work to do and so did she. Enya tightened her tattered shawl against the harsh cold as she trudged through the thick autumn leaves. Her mistress was already ordering her about and sending her on errands. She made her way to the shed wondering how a race as free as the Druids could instill a cast system no fairer than Camelot's. Under the reign of their Chieftain Ruadan his children were royalty and Enya had the grave misfortune of being lady in waiting to his oldest daughter, Kara. Enya secretly wished her Uncle Alvarr would lead their people. He was brave and true and everyone would be treated equally. But Alvarr was loyal to Ruadan and believed in his visions for a brighter tomorrow.

Enya breathed warm air into her frosty hands and rubbed them together. The dawn was peaking and she was nearly there. She at last reached the rickety old structure. The door was already open. She cautiously walked through the dim musty horse shed in search of the blacksmith Julius. She startled as she felt someone grab her arm. She gasped. A tall dark haired man in his late twenties stood in front of her. She jerked away as she recognized him.

He grabbed her again. "Hey girl my name is…"

"Unhand me!" Enya interrupted. "I know who you are! You're that blacksmith Ruadan hired! You tell all the girls around here lies so that they'll bed you. And you sell illegal potions under the table. My Uncle Alvarr warned me about you."

"All lies, my dear," The man replied denying all allegations against him but Enya was not convinced.

She'd been sent to check on her mistress' horse and make sure the animal had been properly shoed for Kara's pillage but Julius was such a lecherous brute one glare from him made Enya's blood turn to icy needles. She didn't know what he was capable of doing while her Uncle was away. Would Alvarr's absence give Julius the nerve and opportunity to attack her? She backed away slowly at the lusty gleam in his eyes.

He laughed, "Relax girl. I'm not going to hurt you."

He pulled her close in a blatant effort to kiss her. Enya broke free from his embrace. She fled the forge without turning back.

"Enya what's the matter?" Mordred asked as he grabbed her mid stride.

Enya took a moment longer to catch her breath, "There was this man in the shed trying to paw me and kiss on me."

Mordred informed her, "That was Julius. I'll be sure to inform Ruadan of his behavior. Stay away from him Enya. There's something not right about him."

She smiled in response to Mordred being overprotective of her. "I'm sure he's just a harmless pervert. He didn't strike me as dangerous."

Mordred's mood lightened. "Just forget about him for now and race me to the pond."

Enya grinned at him and replied sarcastically. "You know I always beat you."

"We'll see about that," He rebutted, "On your mark, get set, go!"

They were off across the meadow with Enya in the lead as usual and Mordred in a close second. He gradually passed her with the pond now in sight. He stopped just short of the water when he heard a sharp scream.

"Enya! Mordred shouted. Are you alright?!" He turned around and couldn't see her anywhere. She had completely disappeared.

"Mordred!" Enya called.

He heard her voice but still couldn't see her.

"Where are you Enya!" Mordred demanded.

"I'm alright. Just follow the sound of my voice. I'm down here." Enya instructed.

At that moment he noticed a hole in the ground by the old weeping willow tree.

"Here take my hand. I'll get you out of there." Mordred instructed.

Enya looked around a moment then casually replied. "Actually I think you should come down here and take a look. It's a tunnel big enough to stand up in. Let's see where it leads to."

Using the tree roots as stairs, Mordred climbed down into the tunnel. They followed the dark musty tunnel until it ended at a large cave. On the outside of the cave the vision was like something out of a dream. There sat a paradise of eternal summer despite the crisp autumn weather everywhere else. In this place of enchantment the skies were blue and sunny and the birds were singing as they splashed in the beautiful brook. Flower petals of white and violet drifted down from the trees and festooned Enya's braids. Amazed and speechless, Enya pulled up her long black dress to put her feet in the water. She washed off the minor scratches she had attained from the fall. To her surprise the water was unusually warm, bath water warm, due to a natural hot spring close by that poured into it. The constant rolling of the water made it appear more white than blue.

Enya shielded herself as Mordred playfully splashed her with water. She soon went on the defensive and splashed him mercilessly.

"That's it!" He declared.

She took off running but was soon snared. He laughingly embraced her from behind with both arms wrapped around her middle.

"Mordred no! Please!" Enya begged between chuckles as he took her back toward the brook. She reasoned with him at the water's edge, "If you drag me in you'll get soaked too."

Mordred stopped. "I suppose you're right."

"Thank you," Enya replied still breathing heavily. "My other gown is in the wash tub and I won't have anything to change…"

He snatched them back into the water before she could finish her sentence. They went down with a huge splash.

"Mordred," She screamed playfully once they'd surfaced.

She was always so staunch and serious that her rare and beautiful laughter was like music to his ears. He lived for it. They'd been best friends for as long as he could remember but he had heard her laugh maybe four times and all four were because of him. He touched her in a way that no one did.

Enya playfully shoved him in the chest. "I have nothing to wear now. I'll have to walk around in wet clothes."

His laughter ceased and he gave her an intense look. "Your dress would dry much faster if you took it off."

Enya's jaw dropped. Mordred's handsome face burned with embarrassment.

"That came out all wrong." He explained. "I meant to say while you're not around me."

Enya shot him an indignant look. "Am I to understand you find me repulsive?"

"No that's not what I meant either." Mordred swore. "I was just saying your dress would dry faster on the clothes line than on your body."

Enya made her way to the water's edge. Her gown felt like it weighed a ton.

Mordred called after her, "Where are you going?"

"It was a nice break but I have to go be a slave now," Enya replied with playful sarcasm. "And in a wet gown no less."

Enya found herself swooning in the chilly blue of his eyes, the way the water made his raven curls cling to his gorgeous face. She envied those curls of his, yearned to ever be blessed to lie so close to his lips. She had to remind herself he was taken. "What do you see in her?" Enya questioned in regard to Mordred's on again off again lover.

"Jealous are we?" He teased as he climbed out of the water after her.

"No," Enya lied. "She treats you like shit. She refuses to acknowledge you as her man because her father feels you are beneath her. And I heard she broke things off with you again. This makes the fourth… fifth time!"

"Enya! Who I choose to love is not your business!" Mordred shouted. "Kara is in a very tough predicament but I will wait for her to come around because she has lived inside my heart for as long as I can remember."

"But have you lived inside of hers?"

"She loves me Enya."

"She loves bedding you. She loves manipulating and controlling you. But she does not love you."

Exhausted with having this same argument with his best friend Mordred changed the subject, "What should we call this beautiful place?"

Enya took a moment to think then named it, "The Place of Eternal Summer."

They felt the cool autumn weather sting their wet skin as they surfaced though the hole beneath the willow tree. All laughter and playful banter ceased between them as they met the eyes of the furious Kara.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down the two of them, "Enya why am I not surprised to find you picking through my rubbish bin for a mate."

"It isn't like that," Mordred swore. "And thanks for calling me trash by the way."

Kara ignored him as if he were little more than a toddler patting her on the leg. Her glare remained firm on her serving girl, "Enya since you are in a mood to swim you can fetch the water for my bath while you're at it."

"Yes milady," Enya nodded. "Just allow me one moment to borrow a dry gown."

"That won't be necessary," Kara grinned with amusement. "If you can walk around wet for Mordred you will do the same for me."

Enya left at once to do her bidding. Mordred protested, "Are you crazy Kara! It's the middle of fall! She'll catch pneumonia."

Kara gave an uncaring shrug, "Your point?"

His mouth gaped, "You couldn't possibly be this selfish and vindictive. No druid cares more about settling a score than preserving human life."

He studied the curves of her pretty face looking for some sign that she was still the good person he once knew her to be. As always Kara stiffened her shoulders in steely pride and refused to back down.

"If this is the way things are going to be it's over for good." He stormed away to find Enya some warm dry clothes even if he had to buy them with the last of his money.

Kara gasped, "You can't leave me!"

"As I recall it was you who broke things off with me," He called over his shoulder without breaking his stride. "But I am done being dangled on your hook."

Ten minutes later inquisitive heads turned as Mordred journeyed through the village with a gown stretched across his arms of the finest green fabric. _I don't know how I'm going to eat this week but at least Enya will not catch her death of cold. I'll just have to rely on my hunting…_

Mordred froze mid step as he spotted her at the water's edge filling her buckets. She was already changed into a lovely gown of shimmering gold, a gown he knew she was unable to afford. He ducked behind a large evergreen before she could see him. A strange and uneasy feeling began to burn in the pit of his stomach as he pondered what doting man purchased such an extravagant gift. Could it have been Julius, that lecherous blacksmith he warned her to stay away from? Was it the baker's son? That Orrick had been eying her and she did serve as his date to Magic Fest last spring. Or was it the cobbler down the way, Daniel, who sometimes left flowers on her door step?

Mordred sighed as he glanced down at the dress stretched over his arms. Even having spent every coin in his pouch, the gown he bought wasn't half as expensive as the one Enya's admirer furnished her with. He grew overwhelmed with a sudden rush of embarrassment and inadequacy. His head lowered and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat as he walked away with his unworthy gift…

That afternoon Enya bounded through the commons. She was determined to beat Ruadan and his angry mob to Modred's place. She threw open his door without stopping to knock. He sprung up from his chair.

Before she could catch her breath, she started ripping off her golden dress. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"Take off your clothes!" A half naked Enya demanded.

Mordred called out with a grin, "I don't know where this is coming from but I like where it's going."

He reached out to touch her. Enya angrily slapped his hand.

"Alright now I'm confused." Mordred replied to the slap.

Still stripping Enya explained with frustration, "I'm not offering myself to you! As usual, you didn't listen to me! Now they're coming to give you a flogging you defiant jackass!"

_Her body is amazing. She has breasts, hips, and... _He bit his bottom lip almost involuntarily.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Enya questioned as she wrapped herself in a bed sheet.

Mordred answered honestly, "Sorry I missed it. Would you run that by me once more?"

Enya snapped with irritation as she clinched the bed sheet that covered her, "During this time of hostility no one is allowed to leave the perimeters of our village without prior authorization. The elders can't have us leading our enemies to the location of our people; we'll be driven to extinction. One of Ruadan's scouts saw you in the mountains. They are coming to whip you for insubordination! Now take off your clothes!"

"If they're coming to whip me the last thing I want to do is take off my clothes!" Mordred yelled in response.

Enya let out an exasperated breath, "You're impossible! All I've ever tried to do since the day we met is keep the elders from turning your ass into minced meat!" Tears filled her emerald eyes as she looked into his, "When will you ever learn to respect and trust me?"

"Today," Mordred replied as he pulled off his shirt without further argument or hesitation. Then he removed the rest of his coverings.

"Now what," He questioned as he stood before her completely naked.

_Good Goddess! His body is amazing. _She looked him over trying to be subtle about it but her gaze kept drifting lower and lower and...

Mordred lifted her chin until her eyes met his and he repeated the question. "Now what do we do, Enya?"

She finally stammered, "Oh… Ummm… Now just wrap your arms around me and wait."

Mordred nodded and did what she said. Not a moment later, Ruadan burst through the door with his soldiers.

Such awkwardness filled the room as the intruders obverted their eyes. Ruadan instructed Mordred, "Would you mind putting something on!"

Mordred slipped on his pants. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting company." He gave a smug grin and questioned nonchalantly. "Is there a problem?"

The stern expression melted from Ruadan's face. The roguishly handsome older man chuckled. "My scout must've been mistaken. You've obviously been here for a while."

"Quite a while," Mordred winked.

Julius fumed grinding his molars to dust as he realized why she spurned him.

One of the elders spoke flirtatiously. "Enya, that maid's dress doesn't flatter you at all. You should clean house in a bed sheet for the rest of your days."

Another called out, "Can you blame Mordred? Look at the girl."

Following his comment was a symphony of grunts, hoots, and whistles. Mordred couldn't help but laugh a little but Enya's face flushed as red as rose. She'd never been the center of attention sort of girl. She was quiet, serious, refined.

Ruadan added with a laugh, "Well we have no cause to whip Mordred. Alvarr's going to kill him when he returns."

Julius gasped, "Of course we have cause to whip him my lord! The scout was certain he saw this little bastard breach our borders!"

"The scout obviously saw someone else," Enya said. "Mordred's been with me for hours."

"I don't believe it for a second," Julius growled.

Enya gave Mordred a kiss so sensuous it caused Julius' blood to churn and boil. Julius stormed off. The clan filed out after him.

Ruadan whispered to his comrades, "Maybe we should send Enya to the nurse or even the physician. Did you see the size of that thing?"

"It was like my arm." Another chuckled.

Julius' teeth began to grit and grind once more. He gave Ruadan and the others icy cold glares and returned to his forge. If he stood to ever have a chance with Enya he had to get rid of Mordred but how?

Enya watched from the window as the elders went their separate ways.

"I can't believe that worked!" Mordred exclaimed as he swung Enya around triumphantly. As he sat her back on her feet he said. "I'm indebted to you."

"You bet your ass you are," Enya snapped. "I'll have to worry about perverts from now on. Why were you in the mountains?"

"Hunting sheep"

"Why didn't you just buy a few mutton chops from the butcher?"

"I spent all my money," He answered honestly.

As she noticed the beautiful green gown lying over the back of the chair she realized why he was broke, "Was that for me?"

An embarrassed Mordred looked away and an awkward suffocating silence fell over the room.

Enya, realizing she was still wearing the bed sheet, clutched it tight and instructed, "We should probably just turn our backs to one another and get dressed before this day gets any more humiliating for me."

"You're gorgeous. What have you got to be embarrassed about?" Mordred asked with a brush of her cheek looking at her in a way he'd never done before, a way that stole the very breath from her being.

Enya didn't respond. She began to gather her clothes with the hand that wasn't holding up the sheet. She paused as she felt soft warm lips on her bare shoulder, then another kiss on the back of her neck. There was the delicate tingle of Mordred's hands along her arms followed by another kiss behind her ear. She turned around stunned to find Mordred had shed his clothes rather than put any on. The caress of him rendered her speechless, prisoner to her desires. He placed his lips upon hers and trapped her in a sweltering kiss as he gently eased the clothes out of her hand. The garments hit the floor with a soft thud as she melted against his hard body.

She finally regained some sense of restraint and pulled away from him. "I feel like I'm betraying Kara." Tears filled Enya's eyes. "You were right. She's a good person. She gave me the most beautiful gown so I wouldn't be cold. Deep down Kara cares for us."

Mordred breathed a sigh of relief that Enya hadn't gotten that gift from another man, but he was not entirely convinced by his ex's show of benevolence. "Kara gave you that gown because she knows you have a good heart. She did it to guilt you into staying away from me. She's seducing you Enya just as she's always done to me."

"Even so this is a bad idea. What if things get complicated? What if you think less of me?"

"I want you and you want me. Can't that be enough for now? Have you ever done anything simply because you wanted to?"

She sighed, _he's right. Even in the mist of passion I'm too concerned with tomorrow to enjoy today._ Enya surrendered her sheet to the floor at this new found self awareness. Mordred grasped her soft naked backside lifting her onto the cool hard table. He kissed her beautiful body, suckled, and laved it. For once the control freak was content to watch, follow, and allow him to take of her as he wished. His lips met hers in a cindering kiss that overwhelmed both their senses as his tongue worked its magic within the confines of her willing mouth. Her tongue began to curiously search out his mouth as he caressed her between her thighs with his fingertips, gently massaged and then delved in. Her back arched beneath him, her moan trapped within his kiss. It had been so very long since Mordred had pleased a woman due to Kara's sporadic moods, so long since he'd been pleased, that he forgot this lustful behavior isn't the best way to show he cared. Enya wasn't the type of woman who would be content with a purely physical relationship. As things stood that's all he'd be able to offer. He hadn't the means to provide for a wife. At last common since doused the flames. He took his lips from hers, backed away. She looked up at him as if to ask why he'd leave her in this vulnerable state, exposed and wanton. _Why?_ Her eyes cried out to him.

Mordred answered her silent question. "I'm sorry Enya. I do respect you, though I'm doing a poor job at proving it right now."

She sat up on the table still panting, in disbelief she'd ever see a day he practiced more control than her. This show of respect only made her want him more. He picked the clothes up off the floor and regretfully passed them to Enya.

She tossed them down. Her desires refused to allow her to don them. "Chivalry noted, but if you don't get back over here and make love to me I might just hurt you."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a smile.

"No for once I'm not sure, but that's what makes this so wonderful. All I know is that I've never wanted anything this bad." Enya admitted.

Mordred took Enya in his arms. He laid her on his bed and paused for a moment just to look at her: strawberry nipples on creamy white breasts, the indent of her waist, the flair of her hips, her beautiful scarlet hair spilled out on the sheets.

His jaw clenched. _You are so beautiful but you are also my friend. What the hell am I doing?_

Her large green eyes looked up at him as if to say, _I'm yours. If only for this moment in time I'm yours._ He lowered himself upon her.

She whispered in a breathless wanton tone as he covered her neck in tender sweet kisses, "If we do this I can't continue to work for Kara… I'll feel too guilty... It will be too awkward."

"Then we'll leave together and join the northern Druid clan," He vowed between kisses and then pressed his lips against hers.

The spirited Druid girl was now his woman and she braced herself for the moment they would join and become one, the moment Kara's jealousy had denied them for so long. Enya's every muscle tensed as he slowly slid into her inch by glorious inch reveling in her warm, wet, tight, embrace. But it hurt Enya when he entered her body. She couldn't hide it though she tried very hard to. He paused and looked down at her.

His glowing blue eyes darkened with concern, "We don't have to do this."

She put one hand on the back of his head, pulling him down into a smoldering kiss embracing the delicious pain in her loins as a symbol that he was welcome to love her in every way. Mordred made love to her hungrily and passionately, his rippling chest gently sweeping over her nipples with every forward and backward motion as he gripped the sweat laden thigh at the right of his waist. Enya surrendered herself to the pleasure, pulling him into her deeper still, her back arching off the bed as quickened breaths rippled from her soft wet lips. Her body trembled beneath him as a tear fell from her eye and he realized she had climaxed. She looked so perfect, so at peace in that moment that he yearned to make her do it again but her tongue and her lips and even her teeth and fingertips elicited pleasurable groans from him. The speed of his thrusts increasing as her mouth found his ears and neck and shoulder until she pulled him over the edge with her and together they sailed into the abyss of love lust and satisfaction.

They lay entangled in a breathless sweaty heap still connected while he gingerly ran his fingers though her hair dropping sweet kisses upon her cheeks and nose and eyelids, "I love you Enya."

"And I you," She whispered with a smile, afraid to be awakened from this beautiful dream the moment she opened her eyes.

"Look at me," He coaxed her having heard her troubled thoughts. "I know almost everyone you ever loved has left you but I promise I'm not going anywhere."

She at last blessed him with the captivating beauty of her eyes and they melted into a loving kiss. Moments later they stirred, freshened up and found comfortable sleeping positions. As she lay on his chest encircled by his strong arms he asked, "Will you do me a favor Enya?"

"Of course Mordred," Her words distorted by a sleepy yawn.

"Would you um… If it's not too much trouble, would you mind… Being my wife?"

That question smacked her out of her sleepiness like a cold splash of water to the face. Mordred hadn't the means to provide for a wife but he knew Enya wasn't some spoiled girl who needed pampering like his ex. Mordred knew in his heart that together he and Enya would find a way. With no breath to speak and tears of joy running down her cheeks she nodded yes.

She rolled onto his chest hovering over the erection that had been making a tent of the covers. She gradually lowered her hips upon his desire breathing in sharply through her teeth at the tenderness that remained. Noticing her hesitation, he lifted his hips from the bed sliding in slowly until he was fully sheathed in her wet heat. He groaned a swear word at the pleasure he felt, the shear ecstasy she poured over him with every movement of her hips. He gripped her waist pushing up into her eliciting moans and cries of passion from this spirited and wanton druid girl, his hands sliding up her sweat slick belly until he palmed her perky supple mounds. He closed his eyes kneading and massaging the sensitive tissue with his sprawling fingers, feeling her nipples tighten and peak beneath his palms, her hips speeding as she whimpered in delight until her body rippled in pleasure at the sensation of his powerful release...

Enya rolled over the following morning a little sore and a lot excited. She wasn't surprised Mordred was already gone. She smiled softly knowing that he must be readying the supplies so they could leave. She climbed out of bed. Washed quickly and dressed herself in record time. There was so much to do.

She rushed home and dipped a quill in an inkwell. Enya quickly scribbled a note for her Uncle Alvarr so that he wouldn't worry and he would know where to come visit her. She went to Ruadan's house to turn in her resignation but ceased when she found him gripping a piece of parchment, his face riddled with anguish.

"Sir," Enya spoke.

"Don't Sir me! You are her lady in waiting! You knew all about this!" Ruadan slammed down the paper and stormed from the room.

Enya unfolded the crumpled letter with trembling hands. She nearly fainted as she read the words. Kara and Mordred had gotten back together. They left the village that morning. She fled blinded by her tears. She ran through the commons as fast as her feet would take her. Curious heads whipped in her direction, murmuring rumors and speculation. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But it was the day love died. She fell through the door of her cabin. Sank to her knees. Sobbing into her hands. How could he do this? Why would he do this? But only Julius had the answer to that question…

* * *

Enya woke up in her tree house in a pool of her own tears. She sat up in bed with her arms around her knees wondering what prompted such horrible memories. She'd put that scoundrel Mordred out of her mind long ago. So why was she thinking of him now, of what he'd done to her? These recent and vivid thoughts she'd been cursed with tonight could only mean one thing: he was close, very close. _But why? The only visitor we're expecting is Arthur Pendragon's ambassador and Mordred couldn't possibly be a knight of Camelot. Could he?_


	3. Divide & Conquer

**Author's Note: This fic is written from the stand point of what could have happened if Merlin was honest about his magic and Morgana was saved by Alvarr so it will stray slightly from season 5 cannon.**

**-Embrasia &**** DarylDixon'sLover-**

Divide & Conquer

_Three Days Ago…_

Sir Mordred of Camelot sat in his chair at the round table nearly bursting with joy and pride. It was finally over. The ban on magic had officially been lifted thanks to Merlin. After so many years, the warlock had finally achieved his goal. Mordred was proud of both Merlin and Arthur. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he focused on what his King was saying to the council.

"I have of course notified the Druids of this change." Arthur intoned. "But there is one clan in particular I want to reach out to in a more personal way. We've heard rumors that one of the Chieftains recently took a beautiful High Priestess as his wife. I have to know if this is Morgana. If it is...She will always be a true daughter of Camelot. She needs to know this. She needs to know that we... no, I wish to reconcile with her."

At this, Sir Elyan sputtered in alarm. "Sire. Do you think that's wise? We have had nothing but bad experiences with magic users. And to even suggest reconciling with Lady Morgana. Sire, I'm afraid I do not agree with this idea. How can you want to give her another chance after all of the harm she's caused to the Kingdom? Need I remind you that-"

"Elyan!" Gwen interrupted. Aghast at her brother's rude and hateful tone. "Need I remind you that Lord Merlin is sitting RIGHT THERE? He has proven himself loyal to his King and Kingdom for nearly a decade. He has worked to save countless lives with his magic. Including mine and Arthur's! Honestly, what has gotten into you? How can you say such things? We can all see now that everything Lady Morgana has done has been because Camelot was in the wrong! Yes her methods were wrong but we wrong as well. We can all agree that we're glad she didn't succeed. But here at the round table we are brutally honest. So let me say this quite bluntly. We were wrong to discriminate against her kind."

"Am I the only one who remembers this woman lied, deceived, murdered, and betrayed all of her friends!" Elyan turned a baleful eye on his sister. "And what of Father? He was killed because of MAGIC. Don't you even care?"

Merlin made a move to speak but Arthur placed a hand on his newly raised Lord's hand. "Let her do this," he murmured to his closest friend.

"Elyan. Did you know that Father was ill and nearly died? Did you know that the ONLY thing that saved his life was Merlin's magic?"

Elyan scoffed and glared at Merlin. "Yes and thanks to that Uther had you arrested and nearly executed! What. Do you want me to THANK him for that?"

Gwen slapped a hand down on the table. The sharp sound ringing throughout the council chambers. "That is enough! Merlin is one of my dearest friends and was saving Father's LIFE! Yes, I will thank him! I will thank him for doing everything he could to save our father, even though doing so put me at great personal risk! How can you not see that? And if magic was not illegal to begin with father would have never been executed for unknowingly working with an alchemist!"

Elyan put on a solicitous mask and let his eyes drop as if he were ashamed. Internally he was stewing in his hatred of all magic users. But now was not the time. Public opinion had turned against his viewpoint ever since that wretched Merlin had saved Arthur's life with magic. Arthur had changed his opinion on magic overnight. Setting aside everything King Uther had done. Taking a deep breath, he said softly, "I only fear what Morgana will do to Camelot. I love this kingdom and fear for the future. I will not apologize for my very legitimate concerns. The fact remains that Morgana's given us no reason to trust her."

This seemed to placate Gwen and the other councilors but Merlin looked up and caught Arthur's eye. The two friends were in agreement without having to say a word. It was only a matter of time before someone would be bitten and infected with Elyan's venom.

Mordred saw the look that his King and closest adviser shared, and wondered if they had the same thought that he did. How someone could be so willfully blind was beyond Mordred. Didn't Elyan see that changing bad customs was the only way that Gwen was Queen? The only way that everyone but Gwaine and Leon were Knights? Elyan wouldn't even be a Knight if Arthur's viewpoints hadn't progressed. But it appeared that hatred of magic wasn't gone from Camelot with a proclamation from Arthur. No matter how welcome and overdue said proclamation was.

"As I was saying," Arthur called out. "I intend to determine whether or not Alvarr's wife is in fact my sister. I've already informed the clan I will be sending an Envoy." Arthur turned and locked eyes with Mordred. "Sir Mordred. I can think of no better man to send than you, my friend. Would you accept the post as envoy to this clan? Will you find out if my sister is there? If she is happy? If she is not happy..." His voice became husky with tightly controlled emotion. "If she isn't happy, please bring her home. If she is happy. And I hope she is, then please invite the clan here. I'd like to host a ball in her honor. Reconciling with a Princess of Camelot is certainly cause for celebration, don't you agree?"

Elyan sat at the table scratching lines on a piece of parchment, numb to what everyone else was saying.

"Is there anything you would lack to add Sir Elyan," Arthur questioned three times before the knight finally looked up.

Elyan rose and slid the paper forward, "This is my letter of resignation. It's been an honor Sire."

"Elyan!" Gwen hollered as her brother snatched off his red cape that bore the crest of Camelot.

"Don't Elyan me!" He yelled not giving a damn if she was the queen or otherwise, "I cannot protect a king and queen who insist upon getting themselves killed!"

xXx

A cruel and wicked smile crossed Kara's lips as she listened to the round table meeting from the other side of the door. She had left Mordred ages ago to team up with a band of Saxons. Because the Saxons were devoted to destroying the Kingdom of Camelot once and for all; and Mordred was determined to make peace with Camelot. Mordred claimed that Arthur had saved his life as a child and he was different from his evil father. But Kara did not believe that Arthur was different, nor would she have cared if he was. She yearned to spill Pendragon blood and cared not which Pendragon she slayed. Kara lived for the moment she would one day kill Arthur Pendragon or at least cause his death. It would be an eye for an eye, recompense for the rape and murder of her mum by Uther's soldiers. Her smile grew even more so as she heard Elyan's resignation. _Plan 'A' was to get back in with Mordred so I would have access to the palace, the training grounds, the knights quarters. It worked like a charm and now plan 'B' is underway Divide and Conquer the Knights of the Round Table. Guinevere has already stupidly caused her own brother to resign. I can't wait to see who the next one is to abandon this sinking ship. And once Arthur and Gwen are all alone I'll strike at the very heart of Camelot…_

She pulled her hood to the crown of her head and slinked down the corridor. Soon she would meet in the woods with her comrades, the Saxons, and inform them of the good news. _One knight down. Just a few more to go…_

xXx

"Sit," Arthur bellowed and Elyan could tell it was not a request but an order. Elyan complied and Arthur went on to say, "You were right about one thing Elyan. Guinevere and I may have been a bit hasty to invite a known traitor back through Camelot's gates with open arms." The king turned to Merlin. "Be honest. How long was Morgana doing devious shit right under my nose while father, I, and even Guinevere turned a blind eye to her treachery?"

Merlin swallowed hard but he had to admit, "Well over a year."

"Over a year," Arthur repeated.

Gwen rose at his side and admitted to her furious brother, "It was a bit arrogant of me not to acknowledge the fact that you have a valid point. Morgana is Arthur's sister and was at one time my best friend. So naturally Arthur and I will see the good in her even if there is none to see."

Arthur instructed Elyan, "This is why you are going with Mordred to meet the clans."

"But Sire"

Arthur silenced him with a hand, "If you, who are adamantly opposed to Morgana's presence, are convinced that she has genuinely changed then and only then will she be welcome in Camelot."

"Yes milord," Elyan nodded.

Arthur turned to everyone and asked, "Does anyone have a problem with this?"

Merlin said, "Actually I think it's a great idea for Elyan to be among the Druid people and see that not all magic users are evil."

When no one else spoke Arthur announced, "Very well. If there are no further concerns then this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone rose and began to go their separate ways at the smack of Arthur's gavel. At that moment Elyan looked over at Merlin and remembered the time the young warlock accompanied Arthur in saving his sister Gwen as well as himself from the castle of Fyrien. Gwen and Elyan might be dead right now if not for Merlin's aide.

Elyan sank, "Merlin I…"

"Don't" Merlin cut him off. "That's what the round table is all about, equality. Everyone, including you, has the right to their opinion. But I am not your enemy."

At that a furious and hurt Merlin walked away and Elyan had never felt so torn in his life. Was it the practice of magic that got his father killed or the rampant discrimination of it?

xXx

Kara stood amidst the foliage with her Saxon brethren.

"You are amazing," Her leader mused fondly, "How do you have Sir Mordred at your beck and call?"

She stood quietly for a spell reflecting upon a moment many years ago. Mordred had broken things off with her for good and there was no changing his mind. She had once read a prophecy that he was destined to kill Arthur Pendragon so she needed Morded. It's the only reason she courted him to begin with. She could not let Enya get in the way of her plans for revenge. Kara and Mordred's destinies were entwined and she would not allow his love for Enya to destroy the future that could be: A future without a Pendragon dynasty. Kara went to Julius, a man known for selling illegal potions, and asked for the strongest spell he had. He warned her it was powerful, for he had stolen it from a man named Trickler and it had once even bewitched the Prince of Camelot. No one was immune. All Julius needed was a lock of Kara's hair which she gladly supplied. Hours later Kara stood in the dark room over the sleeping entwined bodies of Mordred and Enya. Kara sprinkled just a drop upon Mordred's eyelid. The liquid shimmered for a few seconds before disappearing into the crease of his eye. When Mordred woke up the next morning he was completely in love with Kara. When she asked him to leave his clan, his home, and the true love of his life he did this without a second thought.

The Saxon leader deepened his tone, snapping Kara out of her thoughts, "Milady I asked how is it you have Mordred bent to your will?"

"I have my ways," A cold smile crept onto her face with the illusive answer.

Her leader laughed heartily and they continued plotting the Divide and Conquer of Camelot…

xXx

It had been three days since Enya received the treaty. Three days since she wondered just who this ambassador would be. Three days since she began carrying on her duties in sort of a trance as memories of the man who shattered her heart continued to whirl around her mind. She thought of him so much lately that this particular morning she found herself putting on the emerald gown he bought for her. She told herself it was because she had nothing else clean but knew deep down that was a lie. She gazed over the vast meadows from her elevated position and dropped her water pail at the flash of silver an red in the distance. The two soldiers mounted high upon their horse...

Mordred reached for his worn scope as his eyes caught sight of a lone figure, high up on a walkway that extended between the trees, a woman, a blur of deep green, a wind-tossed cascade of scarlet hair that danced about her body wrapping and curling around her waist and arms and bosom. She stood still as though transfixed, but the angled light hid her face, and before he could lift his hand to block out the sun, she was gone...


	4. What Lies Beneath

What Lies Beneath

The druid's had prepared a cozy two bedroom cabin for Elyan and Mordred. It had a small sitting area and joined dining area but no kitchen. Mordred missed everything about living among the Druids, their acceptance, their spiritual way of life, and most of all a scarlet haired beauty he'd ruined his chances with long ago.

He looked up at the sound of a knock, "You may enter."

"Where's Elyan?" Enya questioned as she stepped over the threshold.

"Out," Mordred answered.

Enya carefully whispered an enchantment and blew her breath over a damp folded cloth. This magically cooled the material to a frigid temperature. She tossed it to Mordred who winced in pain as he pressed it to his bruised jaw.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned smiling.

"Yes, and must you look so happy about it?" He asked, smiling despite the intense throbbing ache that resonated clear up to his ear.

Alvarr had slugged Mordred on sight because of the way Mordred stole his niece's virtue and broke her heart. Mordred had only been here an hour and already been punched in the face by the chieftain. This reunion was off to a bad start to say the least but The Treaty of Camelot was too important to be cast aside over personal grudges. Both Enya and Mordred were aware of this fact but no one yearned to be the first to address the elephant in the room.

Enya informed him in a distant dutiful manner, "At sunset there will be a feast and ceremonial dance in the great meadow below. This is in honor of the peace treaty."

Mordred sighed low and deep as he gazed upon her in the beautiful gown he braced her with. _Is it possible that time has made you even more strong and brave and just plain breathtaking? I have to get you out of my head. I'm with Kara and even if I wasn't I doubt you would ever give me another chance. _

She turned to leave as abruptly as she came.

"Enya" He called before he could muzzle his mouth.

"Yes Mordred"

He was already regretting his actions but it was too late to back down now. He spoke hesitantly, "I don't have a date for tonight."

"If you don't ask someone else you won't have one either."

She'd shot him down but at least she smirked at his utter audacity. _The nerve of this jerk!_

Mordred smiled good naturedly and closed the distance between them, "For what it's worth I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm not asking to be lovers or even friends. But for the greater good of both Camelot and our people we need to at least be civil. You are the Chieftain's niece and I am ambassador of Camelot. Can we put aside our differences for one night and find common ground for the welfare of all involved?"

She found herself once more lost in the deep blue sea of his eyes, mesmerized by the sound of his voice. _What is it about this man that steals the very logic from my mind and turns my brain to mush? _"Mordred"

"Yes Enya," the very tone of his voice indicated how captivated he was, how still in love he was.

"Mordred I will be civil for the greater good but I will not be your date. You'll have to find another fool." She turned and left his house.

"Enya!" He called after her starting from his cabin. "Enya please hear me out!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears and an even less responsive heart. She walked swiftly down the main walkway. Before he could catch up she disappeared among the villagers.

Mordred returned to the guest house and sank back on his bed staring forlornly up at the wooden ceiling. _Enya hates me but I knew I'd regret it the rest of my life if I didn't at least try…_

xXx

_What Lies Beneath_

Elyan didn't waste any time in searching out the very reason he'd come all this way. He'd arrived less than two hours before and was already sitting at Alvarr's table. Morgana was snoozing on the couch. Napping during the day was not uncommon for her due to her nightmares robbing her of rest.

"I can come back when she's awake," Elyan offered.

"Anything you have to ask Morgana can be asked of me," Alvarr returned to the table with two frothy mugs of mead and slid one over to Elyan. "My wife and I have no secrets."

Elyan graciously accepted the large tin cup. He took a swig a little surprised at the phenomenal quality of the homemade brew, "This is amazing."

"We Druid's have many talents," Alvarr smirked. Humility had never been the charismatic leader's strong point. "So go ahead and ask."

"Ask what?"

"What you came here to know, the words King Arthur needs to hear, the question that keeps Queen Guinevere awake at night. Ask."

Elyan drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, "I could understand why Morgana would have hated King Uther. I understand why she would have wanted him dead. But what I will never understand is the way she turned so abruptly on Arthur and Gwen. Morgana loved Arthur so much that she tried to warn him of the questing beast. Arthur said she cried and had a fit at the thought of his imminent death. Morgana loved Gwen so dearly that she demanded Uther send a search party for her maid when Gwen was taken in Morgana's place. Why did Morgana all of a sudden want to murder and destroy two people she loved so dearly. And Merlin even said Morgana once helped him defend his mother's village. She could have talked to Arthur about her magic but instead she chose to be deceptive and traitorous and backstabbing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that a brave, empathetic, and considerate person such as your wife would not just betray everyone they love, so why did she?"

Alvarr drained his mug and shook his head with amusement, "Sir Elyan you look but you do not see."

Elyan's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do I fail to see?"

"What lies beneath," Alvarr quietly rose from his seat and beckoned the knight to where Morgana rested on her side.

Alvarr sweetly kissed her temple. Morgana stirred with a little moan but did not wake. He brushed her long raven locks around her shoulder to reveal the scar at the back of her neck. "Did you never ask yourself how Morgause gained such rapid and unshakeable control over her?"

Elyan released a choked breathless gasp at the horrifying revelation, "A Fomorroh." _Even Merlin could not fend off it's powers of suggestion. Merlin tried to assassinate Arthur under the Fomorroh's control! So there's no way Morgana could have possibly resisted the parasite! Alvarr must have removed it after he rescued her…_

Alvarr rose, his expression as serious as a funeral; "Now I have a few questions Knight of Camelot. How could everyone who claimed to love her have not noticed such a dramatic change in her? How could none of you have seen this? It isn't Morgana who failed all of you. It is you who tragically failed her."

Elyan's head was spinning. His mind was completely overwhelmed. He fled at once. He had to find Mordred, had to tell him that Gwen, Arthur, and all of Camelot failed to see _what lies beneath_…

**I wrote this chapter because I always thought this was what happened to Morgana on the show. Her change was so extreme and abrupt that this was the only way it made sense to me. Thank you so much for reviewing! :^)**

**-Embrasia-**


End file.
